Forgotten Sanity
by YumiCried
Summary: I really don't care about dying. But I just wished I could die a virgin. Too bad Sesshomaru, my captor has a different opinion.
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten Sanity**

Sesshomaru should've just killed me. That way, I wouldn't have to expose my skin because of my clumsiness. But then again I wouldn't have felt pleasure...

* * *

A sharp blade was running across my skin. Slitting and drawing blood along the way. Slowly, the vile, red substance trickled down my arm, dripping seemingly and uncaringly.

"Sesshomaru"

I saw him flinched a little. It's the first time I've said his name. And the word felt very foreign on my tongue.

He pierced his blade deeper into my arm, drawing more of that nauseating blood. One would think that I'd have gotten used to it by now after participating in numerous battles. Unfortunately, it still affected me greatly.

I wanted to puke my guts out.

"You will address this Sesshomaru properly, you wretched mortal. I will not tolerate anymore of your h_uman_ behavior " he orders with his blade pointed against my throat. I felt the tip of his sword violating the layers of my skin. Sooner or later my throat would have no choice but to expose blood too.

He adds more pressure to his keen blade. "Understood?"

It wasn't like I had any other options.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama"

His blade lowered from my throat and rested on my collarbone. _Thankfully._

"You will come with me."

_What?_ "No." I say without giving it a thought.

His eyes turned into a darker shade of gold. If it wasn't for the sunlight, I could've mistaken it for the color black.

"You will come with me." he says, accentuating every word. "Or die."

_very typical of him._

His words didn't make me anymore frightened. More importantly, it was scary how indifferent I feel about my situation. "Go ahead."

Cocking his head a little to his side, he raised his blade to my throat again. The cold steel like ice on my skin.

I shrug. "Go ahead. Kill me. I don't care anymore." Because honestly, I really don't give a _damn_ about anything anymore.

Closing my eyes, I wait patiently for death to consume me. The pressure of his sword was already digging deeper.

_dig deeper_ I thought shamelessly. Death is almost near. I just want him to put an end to all of this. _dig deeper bastard  
_

Abruptly, his sword drew back, surprising me in the process. My eyes grew wide.

_Just when I thought I felt my peace coming_. "What the fuck are you-"

He hit me in my head with his sword.

Normally, people who gets hit in the head pass out.

What can I say? I'm a normal person.

* * *

Soft.

Everything felt soft and silky, as if I were in a bed.

_Bed?_

Realizing this, my eyes shot open on their own accord. _What in the love of God!?  
_

I'm in a bed. Albeit, a very, very huge one. Seriously, it was freakin' huge.

"What the mother fucker..." I cursed. Only because I didn't know what else to say.

Suddenly, I heard silent footsteps. It was apparent that it belonged to him, so I didn't even bother to turn my head.

_So he wanted me to die in a grand manner? Is that why he brought me here? _

"Well thanks Sesshomaru, I feel very honored. If you wanted me here, you could've just told me. You didn't have to whip my head with a blade! " I cried out, clearly annoyed. He could have given me a brain damage. "Oh for the love of God.." I say, rubbing my forehead.

Closing my eyes, I laid down the soft bed and spread my arms freely. "But since I'm going to die anyway...." Looking over the bed, I noticed something. "Oh, and the sheets are the color of blood. Wow, you've really prepared for this..."

Truly, I felt amazed and disgusted by the bedsheet. It was like laying down on a pool of blood. But the difference was that it felt comfortable. _Cool, h_uh?

"Hn."

"Well? what are you standing there for? Go ahead and kill me already!" I cry out._ Get this thing over with! _

Even after that, he didn't even bulge. It pissed me off. "What?! Do you w_ant m_e to do it myself?"

I didn't even think thoroughly before I said that. It was out of impulse. But I don't think he'd even want me to do it. He's Sesshomaru for God's sakes, he does everything by himself.

"You want this Sesshomaru do give you the honor of killing yourself?"

Oh, I spoke too soon.

"Uh. Well... That would be suicide."

His eyes sparkled, or so it seems. "But you suggested it. Certainly, suicide doesn't seem too un_desirabl_e."

I gaped.

"So what you're saying is, you want me to kill myself?" I ask with my hand on my waist. Though, I doubt that I looked intimidating.

He didn't even bother to answer my question. Not that it was much of a question anyway. But I get the point.

Clearly, he wanted to watch while I slit myself with a sword. What a sick _bastar_d. But it was partially my fault since I suggested it first.

"Okay then, I'll make sure this will be entertaining." My hand outstretched. "Give me your sword."

The bastard threw the sword to the ground.

"What a kind gentleman you are Sesshomaru-_sama_" I retort sarcastically.

"Hn."

With the sword on my hand, I pointed the tip just above my heart. Strangely, the blade was heavier than my backpack, carrying the blade was a harder task than trying to kill myself.

"Okay, here I go." I mutter silently. Those were words of preparation. At least I wouldn't be too surprise when the actual pain hits me hard.

Slowly, I let the blade pierce through my clothing, the tip already feeling my skin. I took a step forward, allowing my demise to take over me.

When suddenly, I mishandled the heavy blade, permitting it to slice down my blouse, exposing my my bra and creamy skin. L_ots and lots of_ skin.

"Oh fuck." I curse. Accidentally, I cut a skin near my belly just two inches upwards from my belly button. "Fuck, fuck, fuck"

It hurts like hell.

"Don't you have a band aid or something?" that was a silly question to ask since I should be dying right now. But really, it fucking hurts, so I couldn't help it. I desperately wanted the pain to go away.

Unexpectedly, he growled. And I froze on my spot, looking at him with fear for the first time.

"Hey... your eyes are red..."

And I knew what it meant when demons have red eyes.

_Run!_


	2. Chapter 2

I ran as far as I could. And God knows it wasn't that far. But hey, look on the bright side, at least I didn't trip on my way.

"Sesshomaru, you don't want to do this." I pant. "Trust me."

_You really don't want to rape the shit out of me_

Although, I really couldn't think of one reason for him to trust me, at all. "Sesshomaru..."

For every step he took forward, I backed off. I tried constructing a plan to escape, none of them were brilliant, that much I can say.

_Damn it._

He growled menacingly. I don't think he is able to form words anymore. You know, with all his full demon glory and all.

"Hey, snap out of it Sesshomaru, I really don't want to die impure. You see, being raped before my death isn't really my thing. " I say, smiling sheepishly.

His growl only grew louder. Then, I felt a whip of air pass through my skin as I shuddered. In response, I wrap my hands around my exposed abdomen.

That was such a stupid thing to do.

"Ahh!" I yell with my body dropping to the ground . Sesshomaru had plunged himself on top of me, and now his whole weight is practically crushing me to death.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath in order to calm myself. The whole situation seems silly to me right now._ Fine, if he wants my virginity, he can take it for all I care! _

As I adjusted myself into a more comfortable position, it just came to me that I could feel every hard planes of his body, literally. But that wasn't what bothered me the most, it was the noticeably hard bulge rested near my crotch.

I grunted.

_Damn hormones._ His bulge is so turning me on right now. I didn't even care about the small wound near my belly.

_Morals Kagome, Where are your morals? Didn't you say that you wanted to die a virgin?_

"Sesshomaru..." my voice came out huskier than I intended to. "I'm a virgin-"_ and it should stay that way_

But I didn't even get to finish my sentence since he clamped his huge hands to my mouth and started stripping my clothes off. After he got rid of my skimpy skirt, he quickly proceeded to my bra.

Yeah, worst part is, I just watched, without doing anything. Hell, I didn't even t_rie_d to move. _What the hell is wrong with_ me?

When I felt something hot and wet near my belly, I froze. Sesshomaru was licking wound, and strangely it felt good, really, really good.

No, I was in _ecstas_y. I didn't want him to stop.

_Uhhh... God._

_Screw virginity._

"Fuck me Sesshomaru."


End file.
